Pembunuh Legendaris
by synstropezia
Summary: Pemburu penyihir Erza Scarlet yang sudah menghilang 7 tahun lamanya kembali menampakaan diri di Fiore, Magnolia. Tanpa sengaja di Fiore ia bertemu dengan seorang pengembara yang membuatnya bertobat untuk menjadi pemburu penyihir.
1. Erza Scarlet

Summary : Pemburu penyihir Erza Scarlet yang sudah menghilang 7 tahun lamanya kembali menampakaan diri di Fiore, Magnolia. Tanpa sengaja di Fiore ia bertemu dengan seorang pengembara yang membuatnya bertobat untuk menjadi pemburu penyihir.

Fairy Tail bukan punya author.

_7 Tahun yang lalu…_

_Cerita ini berawal dari 7 tahun yang lalu. Ada seorang wanita bernama Erza Scarlet yang terkenal sebagai pemburu penyihir. Biasanya dia menyerang penyihir-penyihir yang tergabung dalam gulid. Entah sudah berapa banyak penyihir yang mati ditangannya, begitu banyak penyihir yang melakukan perlawanan tetapi hasilnya sia-sia. Setelah puas membunuh iapun menghilang 7 tahun lamanya. Terkadang terdengar desas-desus jika ia masih membunuh orang dan bertambah kuat dari tahun ke tahun. 7 tahun lamanya setelah menghilang sekarang ia menampakaan diri di Fiore._

Seorang wanita berjalan dengan langkah yang begitu tenang. Ia menggunakan sebuah jubah yang menutupi baju zirahnya itu dan juga mukanya. Tidak ada orang yang mengenalnya, bahkan tidak ada yang berani mendekatinya. Setiap orang yang mendekatinya pasti akan merasakan aura membunuh yang begitu kuat dari dirinya. Ia nampak berjalan kesebuah bar bernama Fairy Tail, dengan kasarnya ia membuka pintu dan duduk dipaling pojok. Seorang pelayan lelaki datang menghampirinya hendak mencatat pesananya.

"Mau pesan apa?" Tanyanya ramah

"1 Bir"

"Ada yang lain?"

"Tidak ada" Jawabnya dengan nada yang dingin

Pelayan tersebut segera pergi lalu membawa bir yang diminta wanita tersebut. Dengan tenangnya wanita tersebut meminum birnya, saat sudah habis pelayan yang tadi menerima pesananya membawa sebuah tagihan.

"Ini tagihannya" Pelayan tersebut menyodorkan sebuah tagihan yang harus dibayarnya

"Tagihan ya…Bagaimana jika aku tidak mau membayarnya?"

"Kamu harus membayarnya karna kamu sudah membeli bir disini"

"Ternyata ada orang yang berani melawanku ya…"

Wanita tersebut mengambil pedangnya dan menodongkannya ke jantung sang pelayan. Semua yang ada disana ketakutan, bahkan ada yang kabur dari bar tersebut.

"Hey! Kamu hanya pembeli disini jangan berbuat hal seperti ini" Kata sang pelayan dengan nada geram

"Jangan berbuat hal seperti ini? Aku suka berbuat hal seperti ini, sudah lama aku tak membunuh orang mungkin kamu adalah orang yang selanjutnya akan kubunuh"

"Kau!"

Pelayan tersebut tak takut, justru ia mengambil ancang-ancang hendak menyerang. Dari ancang-ancang pelayan tersebut, wanita bernama Erza itu sudah tau jika dia adalah seorang penyihir es. Aura membunuhnya menjadi lebih kuat dari sebelumnya. Dengan kecepatan kilat ia menebaskan pedangnya pada badan pelayan itu. Alhasil pelayan tersebut pingsan, begitu banyak darah yang keluar dari lukanya dan pedang Erza dinodai dengan darah yang begitu banyak. Melihat darah membuatnya semakin senang, ia merasa sangat puas.

"Penyihir es ya…Bagiku kau hanyalah tikus yang lemah. Beruntung kau masih hidup jika tadi aku mengeluarkan semua kekuatanku mungkin kau akan mati tercincang. Ya, ini lah kebahagiaan hidup"

Erza keluar dari bar tersebut tanpa mempedulikan apapun. Beberapa pelayan menghampiri pelayan yang terluka itu dan langsung membawanya ke ruang kesehatan. Seorang kakek tua sekaligus pemilik bar Fairy Tail datang melihat pelayannya yang terluka sangat parah tersebut.

"Siapa yang melakukan ini padanya?" Tanya kakek tua tersebut

"Dia adalah seorang wanita berjubah hitam, sepertinya dia juga penyihir" Kata seorang pelayan wanita bernana Mirajane

"Wanita berjubah hitam? Apa mungkin dia…"

"Kakek mengenalnya?" Tanya seorang pelayan lainnya yang bernama Natsu

"Tidak, kakek hanya sering mendengar tentangnya ia telah menghilang 7 tahun lamanya dan sekarang menampakaan diri di kota ini"

"Erza Scarlet ya" Kata Mirajane

"Ya, seorang pemburu penyihir yang sudah banyak membunuh penyihir. 7 tahun yang lalu dia banyak membunuh anggota dari gulid kita Fairy Tail"

"Ternyata dia ya yang membunuh Lisanna…"

Natsu terlihat sangat marah setelah mengetahui jika Erzalah yang membunuh Lisanna. Ingin rasanya ia balas dendam apalagi Erza sudah menyerang Gray sahabat sekaligus rival Natsu. Tetapi niatnya dicegat oleh kakek Makarove, si pemilik bar yang sebenarnya adalah sebuah gulid.

"Kau tidak cukup kuat untuk melawannya Natsu"

"Tapi kek, dia yang sudah membunuh Lisanna! Aku pasti bisa melawannya!"

"Kakek tau perasaanmu, tetapi sekarang bukanlah saat yang tepat untuk balas dendam. Apalagi dia berbeda jauh denganmu yang hanya seorang penyihir biasa, mungkin jika dia masuk sebuah gulid dia adalah seorang penyihir kelas S"

"Sial! Jika aku bertemu lagi dengannya aku pasti akan membalaskan dendam Gray dan Lisanna, juga semua anggota Fairy Tail yang telah dibunuh olehnya"

Erza sendiri masih berkeliaran di Fiore. Sepertinya ia nampak merencanakan sesuatu, tapi tak ada yang tau apa yang direncanakannya pastinya tentang pembunuhan seseorang. Tiba-tiba saja seorang pemuda menabraknya dan mereka berduapun terjatuh.

"Maaf" Katanya singkat

"Maaf? Aku tidak suka dengan kata maaf"

Pemuda tersebut mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantunya berdiri. Dengan kasarnya Erza menolak bantuannya itu dan bangkit sendiri.

"Kamu baik-baik saja?" Tanyanya

"Jarang sekali ada orang yang baik denganku, apa maumu?"

"Mauku? Aku tidak ingin apa-apa" Jawabnya jujur

"Siapa namamu?"

"Jellal Fernandes, aku pengembara kamu sendiri siapa namamu?"

"Jika aku mengatakan namaku apa kamu kaan terkejut?"

"Tidak, katakan saja"

"Erza Scarlet" Dia mengatakannya dengan nada yang menyeramkan

Spontan dia agak kaget, dilihat dari matanya dan gerak tubuhnya. Erza tersenyum licik padanya, jika Erza menanyakan nama seseorang itu tandanya ia tertarik dengan orang tersebut. Mungkin ia ingin membunuhnya suatu hari nanti. Ia tak peduli dengan siapa yang dibunuhnya, baik orang biasa maupun penyihir. Mengapa ia disebut pemburu penyihir jika dia juga membunuh orang biasa? Sudah jelas Erza lebih banyak membunuh penyihir daripada orang biasa.

"Erza Scarlet ya…Seorang pemburu penyihir yang melegenda"

"Ternyata kau tau ya"

"Semua penyihir pasti mengenalmu, 7 tahun yang lalu kamu membunuh begitu banyak penyihir"

"Ya memang benar, apa kamu tergabung dalam sebuah gulid?"

"Tidak, bukankah sudah aku bilang jika aku ini hanya pengembara"

"Kamu pria yang menarik, begitu jujur dan baik. Aku jadi tertarik untuk membunuhmu"

Erza langsung mengambil pedangnya hendak menyerang Jellal, tetapi dengan cepat Jellal menghindar. Sekarang dia sudah berada dibelakang Erza, dengan cepat Jellal memukulnya tetapi dengan cepatnya juga Erza menangkis pukulan Jellal dan langsung saja Erza mendaratkan pukulannya kemuka Jellal.

"Kamu begitu cepat, kamu pasti bukan pengembara biasa iya kan?" Puji Erza

"Menurutmu aku apa?"

"Penyihir tingkat tinggi, saat aku ingin menyerangmu dengan pedang kamu berpindah tempat dengan begitu cepat kamu menggunakan sihir bukan?"

"Ya itu benar, pengamatan yang bagus"

Jellal bangun dan menyeka darah yang keluar dari hidugnya. Pukulan yang didaratkan Erza dimukanya memang cukup keras, jika Jellal adalah orang biasa mungkin pukulan Erza tadi sudah mematahkan rahangnya.

"Kamu kuat, aku ingin menantangmu berduel bagaimana?" Tantang Erza

"Aku tidak tertarik, lagupula aku ini hanya seorang pengembara"

"Begitu ya…Mungkin besok-besok aku akan bisa membuatmu berduel denganku" Katanya dengan nada horror

"Coba saja" Tantang Jellal

Langsung saja Jellal meninggalkan Erza. Sedangkan Erza sendiri mulai mencari cara untuk membuat Jellal mau berudel dengannya. Akhirnya iapun memutuskan untuk mengikuti Jellal dan ternyata pengembara tersebut membawanya kesebuah gubuk. Disana ada seorang anak perempuan berusia 12 tahun. Dengan senyum liciknya ia berkata didalam hatinya.

"_Mungkin anak perempuan tersebut bisa aku jadikan sandera saat si pengembara ini pergi meninggalkannya seorang diri"_

Bagaimanakah nasib anak perempuan tersebut? Tak ada yang tau, semoga saja Erza tak membunuhnya. Jika ia ingin membunuhnya Jellal pasti akan mencegahnya dan merekapun akan berduel.

Bersambung…

A/N : Menurut agan2 Erza cocok ga jadi pembunuh? Menurut aku sih cocok abis dia kan garang hehehe. Maaf klo ada penggunaan EyD yang salah ataupun kata2 yang salah. Riview please :)


	2. Warning

Erza berada dibelakang sebuah pohon, dia nampak memata-matai Jellal. Menunggu saat yang tepat untuk menyandra anak perempuan tersebut. Jellal sendiri sepertinya tidak menyadari keberadaan Erza.

"Jellal-san kamu darimana saja?" Tanya anak perempuan itu

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu begitu lama, ini makanlah"

Pengembara tersebut memberikan sebuah makanan, meski sedikit sepertinya anak perempuan tersebut nampak senang.

"Kamu juga makanlah"

"Aku sudah makan" Jawab Jellal berbohong

"Jangan bohong, sudahlah makan saja"

Akhirnya Jellalpun menerimanya. Menurut Erza itu adalah sebuah drama yang begitu indah, tentang persahabatan seorang anak perempuan dan pengembara. Tetapi ia tak suka melihatnya, ingin rasanya Erza menghancurkan persahabatan mereka dengan membuat salah satu dari mereka mati. Berjam-jam kemudian akhirnya kesempatanpun datang. Jellal hendak pergi lagi, setelah cukup jauh, Erza berjalan kearah anak perempuan tersebut.

"Kamu siapa?" Tanyanya

"Aku? Aku hanya seorang pengembara"

"Apa kamu temannya Jellal-san?"

"Teman ya…Sepertinya bukan, kamu sendiri siapanya Jellal?"

"Dia adalah kakakku"

"Ohh, bukan temanmu ya?"

"Bukan, memang kenapa?"

"Jika aku membunuh salah satu dari kalian bagaimana?"

"Apa maksudmu berbicara seperti itu!"

Dengan kejamnya Erza mencengkram rahang anak tersebut. Ia nampak kesakitan dan semakin dia kesakitan semakin senang Erza.

"A..ap..aa….ma..ma…u..mmuu?"

"Mauku? Mungkin aku mau membunuhmu aku sedang ingin membunuh seseorang, tetapi yang kuinginkan adalah membunuh kakakmu itu Jellal Fernandes…."

"Ka.. ku ti-tidak a…akan se…mu..dah…i…itu..di..bu-nuh….o…leh..mu"

"Diam dan berhentilah berbicara!"

Erza semakin keras mencengkram rahang anak itu, mungkin sebentar lagi rahangnya bisa saja patah. Ternyata Erza melepaskan cengkramannya dan menodongkan pedang pada leher anak itu.

"Kakakmu sayang padamu bukan? Aku akan menggunakanmu sebagai sandera, jika kakakmu itu tidak datang saat matahari sudah terbenam maka terpaksa aku akan me..mo…tong lehermu!" Ia berkata dengan suara yang mencengkram dan dengan tatapan mata yang tajam

"Kakakku pasti akan datang!"

"Kita lihat saja"

Jam demi jam telah berlalu tak terasa matahari sudah mau terbenam. Waktu yang tersisa tinggal beberapa menit lagi hingga matahari benar-benar terbenam. Akhirnya tinggal 10 detik lagi hingga matahari terbenam.

"Jika kakakmu tidak datang 10 detik lagi maka hidupmu akan berakhir"

"Aku percaya pada kakakku!"

"Oh yeah? Aku akan menghitung sampai 10 jika ia tak datang maka hidupmu berakhir"

"10"

"9"

"8"

"7"

"6"

"5"

"4"

"3"

"2"

Hitungannya terhenti di angka 2. Ada sesosok pemuda yang datang menghampiri Erza. Pastinya dia adalah Jellal Fernandes.

"Kakak!"

"Wendy! Apa kamu baik-baik saja?"

"Adikmu hampir mati, sepertinya kamu datang disaat-saat yang tepat. Hampir saja aku memengal kepala adikmu ini"

"Kau! Apa maumu!?"

"Bukankah sudah kubilang tadi siang? Aku ingin menantangmu berduel, tetapi kamu menolak inilah akibatnya jika menolak. Orang yang kamu sayangi akan mati!"

"Sepertinya kamu benar-benar serius dengan ucapanmu"

"Tentu saja…"

Tanpa ragu-ragu Erza langsung maju hendak menebaskan pedangnya pada Jellal. Dengan cepatnya Jellal menghindari serangan tersebut, tetapi ternyata ia gagal Erza berhasil melukainya.

"Aku sudah melihat itu dua kali, sihir yang sama tidak akan bekerja padaku!"

"Jika itu tak bekerja, bagaimana dengan yang ini"

Ternyata Erza tidak sadar jika Jellal sudah membuat 7 lingkaran sihir diatas langit. Sihir tersebut bekerja dengan baik dan berhasil melukai Erza meski hanya sedikit. Jellal sendiri kaget, karna tiba-tiba saja Erza sudah menggunakan armor defense.

"Requip?"

"Ya, ini adalah sihir requip aku bisa mengganti armor kapapun aku mau. Sekarang adalah saatnya kamu mati!"

Erza mengganti armornya lagi dan kini kecepatannya bertambah. Tak sampai hitungan menit ia sudah berada dibelakang Jellal, dan langsung menebaskan pedangnya tepat dipunggung Jellal.

"Luka tebasan di punggung dan tebasan di perut, luka itu cukup dalam. Apa kamu masih sanggup bertahan?"

"Aku masih bisa bertahan asal orang yang ku sayangi tak mati"

"Begitu bodohnya dirimu, melindungi seseorang yang kau sayangi hingga harus mengorbankan nyawamu sendiri"

"Apa salah melindungi orang yang kita sayangi? Kamu juga memiliki seseorang yang kamu sayangi kan!?"

Sesaat Erza terdiam mendengar perkataan Jellal. Orang yang disayangi? Omong kosong macam apa itu, pikirnya. Tanpa pikir panjang Erza menodongkan pedangnya ke leher Jellal. Wendy yang melihatnya dari jauh begitu ketakutan.

"Tidak! Kumohon jangan! Siapapun tolong kakakku, kumohon siapapun…"

"Tak akan ada yang menolongnya bodoh! Hanya ada aku, kakakkmu dan juga kamu lagipula ini daerah yang sepi jadi tidak akan ada yang menyelamatkan kakakkmu!"

"Jika tak ada yang menolongnya maka aku yang akan menolongnya"

Wendy berlari ke arah Erza, dengan kasarnya Erza menyingkirkan Wendy dengan tangannya. Sepertinya Erza sudah bersiap-siap untuk memotong lehernya Jellal.

"Ini adalah bagian yang paling aku suka, waktunya memenggal lehermu"

"Lakukan saja…"

"TIDAK! JANGAN!" Teriak Wendy

Tiba-tiba Erza berhenti, dia berhenti bukan karna teriakan Wendy melainkan karna dia merasakan keberadaan seseorang. Benar saja ada beberapa anggota dewan yang siap menangkap Erza. Salah satu dari anggota dewan maju dan tepat berdiri didepan Erza.

"Hentikan perbuatanmu Erza Scarlet!"

"Cih, tikus-tikus yang menggangu sudah datang rupanya…"

"Kamu telah membunuh begitu banyak penyihir. Sekarang kami akan menangkapmu"

"Menangkapku ya…"

Erza bangkit berdiri dan sekarang dia sudah berada tepat dibelakang Wendy. Ia jongkok dan kini menodongkan pedangnya pada Wendy.

"Tidak! Jangan!" Teriak Jellal histeris

"Jangan ada yang maju! Jika ada yang maju maka gadis ini akan kupenggal lehernya!"

"Jangan tertipu, dia pasti hanya menggertak!"

Dengan nekatnya salah satu anggota dewan tersebut maju. Erza tak segan-segan ia memang tidak langsung memenggal kepala Wendy tetapi dia nampak memajukan pedangnya dan kini ujung pedangnya membuat leher Wendy berdarah.

"Wendy!"

"To….tolong…." Wendy ketakutan setengah mati

"Itu akibatnya jika kamu tidak menuruti perkataanku, sekarang mundur satu langkah maka nyawa anak ini terselamatkan"

Akhirnya anggota dewan tersebut menurut, ia mundur satu langkah dan Erza tidak lagi menodongkan pedangnya. Wendy langsung berlari kearah kakaknya dan Jellalpun memeluk erat Wendy.

"Jellal ingat hal ini, duel kita belum selesai. Jika saja tikus-tikus tadi tidak mengganggu pasti kamu sudah mati. Intinya nyawamu dalam bahaya" Ia mengatakannya dengan senyum yang begitu menyeramkan

Sekejap Erza menghilang dari hadapan semuanya. Semua anggota dewanpun pergi dan sepertinya mereka sangat menyesal karna membiarkan Erza kabur. Kini tak ada yang tau dimana Erza tetapi pastinya ia masih berada di Fiore.

"Kak, apa kita harus pergi dari kota ini?"

"Tidak perlu, jika kita pergi pembunuh penyihir itu pasti akan semakin ingin mengejar kita"

"Jadi kakak akan berduel lagi dengannya?"

"Ya, itu jalan satu-satunya, mungkin baginya duel itu adalah penentuan hidup dan mati"

Memang sudah dinasibkan jika Erza dan Jellal akan berduel suatu hari nanti. Tetapi nasib tersebut bisa saja berubah, bisa jadi saat mereka bertemu kembali mereka tidak jadi berduel, malahaan menjadi semakin akrab. Tak akan ada yang tau kedepannya, tinggal waktu yang menjawabnya.

Bersambung…


	3. Rencana Besar

Sudah beberapa hari berlalu. Tidak ada tanda-tanda dari Erza yang siap menyerang Jellal. Hari itu adalah hari Minggu, bagi beberapa orang itu merupakan saat yang tepat untuk jalan-jalan. Begitu pula dengan Jellal, pada malam Minggu nanti ia ingin mengajak adiknya Wendy untuk pergi ke pasar malam.

"Wendy bagaimana jika malam ini kita pergi ke pasar malam?"

"Ya aku mau" Dia terlihat sangat gembira

Malampun tiba, cukup lama mereka berjalan sampailah mereka di pasar malam. Disana ada begitu banyak bazar dan juga kedai-kedai yang menjual berbagai macam makanan. Wendy tertarik untuk mencoba macam-macam topeng.

"Lihat, topeng ini bagus ya kak?"

"Ya bagus, jika kamu mau beli saja"

"Apa boleh?" Tanyanya ragu

"Boleh"

"Ya sudah, aku bayar dulu ya"

Saat Wendy hendak membayar tanpa sengaja Jellal melihat seorang wanita yang mengenakan jubah hitam yang menutupi wajah dan baju besinya. Ia sangat mengenal ciri-ciri orang tersebut, pasti dia Erza. Apa yang dilakukannya malam-malam begini? Apa lagi ia terlihat ingin memasuki pasar gelap. Pasti ada sesuatu yang direncanakannya, tanpa pikir panjang Jellal mengikuti Erza dari belakang. Benar saja Erza membeli beberapa bom peledak. Barang-barang tersebutkan sudah dilarang untuk beredar di pasaran. Ya namanya juga pasar gelap menjual barang-barang yang terlarang.

Jellal merasa harus mengagalkan rencana Erza. Jadi dia terus mengikuti Erza, dan tanpa disadari dia meninggalkan Wendy seorang diri.

"Jellal-san kamu dimana?"

"Ya sudahlah aku pulang duluan saja"

Ternyata Erza membawanya kesebuah tempat, yaitu sebuah rumah. Hari sudah larut semuanya pasti sudah tertidur, apa Erza merencanakan untuk menghancurkan tempat dewan? Tak sengaja Jellal menginjak sebuah ranting. Erza menengok kebelakang tetapi tidak ada siapa-siapa, meski begitu dia tetap curiga.

"Sudah kuduga, ada yang mengikutiku dari tadi. Tak perlu sembunyi aku sudah tau dimana tempat bersembunyimu, ya kan Jellal Fernandes?"

Jellal sangat terkejut karna Erza mengetahui jika dirinya yang mengikutinya dari tadi. Tanpa basa-basi Erza langsung melempar sebuah bom kearah Jellal. Karna Jellal tak bisa menghindar iapun terluka, saat asap sudah mulai menghilang Erza sudah menghilang dari tempatnya. Sial! Dia pasti sudah masuk, pikir Jellal. Langsung saja Jellal menyusul Erza masuk ke dalam sebuah rumah yang lumayan besar tersebut, dikarenakan rumah tersebut begitu besar, Jellal menjadi kesasar dan kehilangan jejak Erza. Dari kejauhan ia melihat sebuah ruangan dengan pintu terbuka. Langsung saja dia pergi kesana.

Betapa kagetnya Jellal, ternyata disana ada Erza yang ingin menghunuskan pedangnya tepat dijantung seorang kakek tua. Jellal serasa mengenalnya, dia adalah ketua dewan sihir. Erza hendak membunuh ketua dewan sihir!

"Erza!" Teriak Jellal

"Pengganggu rupanya"

"Kamu hendak membunuh ketua dewan sihirkan?"

"Ya memang benar, lalu kenapa?"

"Aku akan menghentikanmu"

"Memang kamu bisa? Lebih baik kamu pulang saja dan temani adikmu itu, aku tidak ingin berduel denganmu sekarang"

"Tentu aku bisa"

Jellal pun memukul Erza, tetapi Erza menghentikannya lalu membanting Jellal kearah jendela. Sekarang ia berada diluar dan terbaring. Meski begitu ia tetap berniat untuk menghentikan Erza, tetapi sudah terlambat. Dengan mata kepalanya sendiri Jellal melihat jika rumahnya terbakar sedangkan Erza sendiri sudah menghilang. Semua tetangga yang melihat berusaha memadamkan api secepat mungkn, akhirnya apinpun padam tetapi sudah tidak ada yang tersisa.

Para polisi datang dan menyelidiki kasus tersebut. Bahkan para wartawan banyak sekali yang berdatangan, ada salah satu wartawan yang ingin mewawancarai Jellal. Tanpa pikir panjang Jellal menolaknya dan pergi dari tempat tersebut. Berita tersebut tersebar dengan cepat dan masih ada yang belum tau siapa dalang dibalik semua kejadian ini.

Beberapa hari setelah kejadian itu, ada lagi beberapa berita baru yang mengabarkan jika tempat para berkumpul dewan di bom saat mereka sedang rapat. Memang saat itu ada yang selamat dari bom tersebut, tetapi orang yang selamat tersebut langsung dibunuh dengan sadisnya, kepala mayat tersebut sudah terpenggal, tangan kakinya sudah terpisah dari badannya, begitu banyak darah yang berceceran. Tetapi lagi-lagi tak ada yang tau siapa dalang dibalik semua kejadian ini.

Saat Jellal menonton berita tersebut di televisi dia hanya terdiam. Pastinya dalang dibalik semua ini adalah Erza. Entah mengapa Jellal merasa jika mereka berdua bertemu lagi ia bisa menghentikan segala perbuatan Erza, membuatnya bertobat dan menjadikannya penyihir yang mau menolong sesama. Semoga saja dia bisa melakukannya.

Bersambung…

A/N : Di chap selanjutnya, ini nyeritaiin duel kedua Erza dan Jellal, nah kira-kira siapa ya yang menang? Baca terus yaaaa….Maaf klo di chap ini ceritanya ga seru, RnR please :D


	4. Jellal VS Erza

Hari demi hari, minggu demi minggu, bulan demi bulan sudah berlalu. Polisi dan juga anggota dewan baru masih mencari siapa orang yang membakar tempat berkumpulnya dewan dan siapa yang membakar rumah ketua dewan sihir. Jellal bersama adiknya sudah beberapa bulan ini melalui hidup yang tenang.

Bulan Juni di hari Jumat. Siang itu Jellal sedang tidak berada di rumah hanya ada Wendy seorang. Wendy juga saat itu sedang tertidur dengan lelapnya, saat terbangun dia begitu terkejut karna ada sepucuk surat yang digulung dimeja makan.

_Jellal aku menantangmu untuk berduel sekali lagi, kita tentukan siapa yang harus hidup dan mati. Hari ini jam 12 malam didepan bar Fairy Tail. Jika kamu tidak datang maka aku akan menyusulmu, dan jangan harap kamu akan hidup setelah menolak ajakan duelku!_

_-Erza-_

Wendy POV

Pembunuh penyihir itu, mengapa dia tidak menyerah saja? Aku ketakutan setelah membaca surat darinya. Jika kakak kalah maka Erza akan membunuhnya, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Lebih baik aku menyembunyikan surat ini. Langsung saja aku membuka laciku dan menyimpannya. Jika ketahuan kakak bagaimana? Tidak, tidak boleh.

Saat aku sedang sibuk dengan pikiranku sendiri ternyata kakak sudah pulang. Aku berusaha menyembunyikan kekhawatiranku, aku membuka pintu dan tersenyum padanya seakan-akan tak terjadi apa-apa.

"Apa selama di rumah kamu bersikap baik?"

"Tentu saja, kakak hari ini perginya lama sekali"

"Maaf, kamu sudah laparkan? Ayo makan"

Aku ingin terus seperti ini, bersama kakak selalu pergi mengembara bersamanya. Meski terkadang mengalami kesulitan aku tak peduli. Asal bisa bersama kakak aku sudah senang. Saat kami menyantap makanan, aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan wajahku yang khawatir.

"Kamu kenapa? Apa ada sesuatu?" Tanyanya

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja kok" Aku memaksakan wajahku tersenyum

"Jika ada apa-apa bilang saja"

Apa aku harus bilang? Tidak, aku tidak akan pernah bilang. Nyawa kakakku taruhannya, tapi jika aku tak bilang nyawa kakak dalam bahaya. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Semakin dipikir semakin bingung.

"Kamu bingung, pasti ada sesuatu yang mengganjal pikiranmu"

"Kak, jika kakak mendapatkan surat tantangan dari Erza apa yang akan kakak lakukan?"

"Ya kakak akan menerimanya, meski kakak tidak tau apa kakak selamat atau mati. Mengapa kamu tiba-tiba menanyakan ini?"

"A…aku…ta…tadi…"

"Apa Erza mengirimkan surat padamu?"

"I..iya.."

Buru-buru aku mengambil surat yang tadi kusimpan di laci. Akupun memberikannya pada kakak, ia nampak sangat kesal sampai-sampai meremas kertasnya.

"Erza…."

"Kakak, kumohon jangan pergi nanti kamu mati"

"Apa kamu tidak percaya pada kakakmu?"

"Ta…tapi dia kuat, apa kakak bisa menang?"

Normal POV

Jellal berlutut menyamai tinggi adiknya, ia lalu memeluk Wendy erat-erat. Dengan tenang dan penuh keyakinan ia berkata pada adiknya.

"Wendy, kamu harus percaya pada kakak. Kakak pasti akan pulang dengan selamat, kamu hanya perlu memberikan doa, berdoa semoga kakak menang"

"Jika kakak berkata begitu, maka aku percaya padamu"

Giliran Wendy yang memeluk kakaknya, air matapun mengalir dari matanya. Jellal hanya mengelus-elus kepala adiknya tersebut. Akhirnya jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 malam. Jellal sudah siap dengan duelnya, sebelum kakaknya pergi Wendy memberikan sesuatu padanya.

"Kumohon bawalah ini"

"Bukankah ini kalung kesukaanmu?"

"Ya, memang. Kakak bawa saja, mungkin kalung itu bisa memberikan kakak keberuntungan. Doaku selalu menyertaimu"

"Baiklah, tunggu kakak ya"

Wendy hanya mengganguk pelan lalu melambaikan tangannya. Jellal membalas lamabaian tangan adiknya itu. Tak lama berjalan dia sudah sampai di bar Fairy Tail. Dengan sinar bulan, Jellal bisa melihat Erza yang sedang menunggunya.

"Ternyata kamu datang juga"

"Karna kamu menyuruhku untuk datang"

"Lebih baik kita langsung mulai!"

Tanpa basa-basi Erza langsung menyerang Jellal, anehnya Jellal tak menghindari serangan Erza. Sekali lagi Erza menyerang, kali ini dia sempat menghindar sayangnya Erza berhasil mengenainya lagi.

"Ada apa denganmu? Kamu ingin segera mati ya? Atau kamu ingin berduel dengan tinju? Baiklah akan kulayani"

Erza membuang pedangnya dan langsung meninju Jellal. Jellalpun balas meninjunya, terkadang kena terkadang tidak. Pergerakan Erza begitu cepat, sedangkan gerakan Jellal sendiri malah melambat karna luka yang diterimanya tadi. Tetapi tujuan dia yang sebenarnya bukan untuk berduel, melainkan untuk menyadarkan Erza. Mungkin ini saat yang tepat. Mereka masih saling meninju dan saat moment ini Jellal membuka mulutnya.

"Mengapa kamu membunuh?" Tanyanya

"Karna dengan membunuh aku menjadi lebih kuat"

Jellal berhenti, otomatis Erza juga berhenti. Mereka berdua berhenti cukup lama, akhirnya Jellal pun buka mulut dan sepertinya perkataannya benar-benar membuat Erza marah.

"Baka…"

"Bodoh katamu? Aku tidak suka dikatai bodoh oleh orang sepertimu!" Erza menendang Jellal

"Membunuh tidak menjadikanmu kuat, yang menjadikanmu kuat adalah dengan melindungi yang lemah"

"Melindungi yang lemah? OMONG KOSONG!"

Dengan geramnya Erza memukul muka Jellal beberapa kali lalu memukul rahangnya. Tetapi Jellal tak membalasnya, dia bangun perlahan-lahan dan menatap Erza dalam-dalam.

"Ada apa dengan tatapan matamu itu?! AKU TAK SUKA MELIHATNYA!"

"….."

"Kamu berkata jika melidungi yang lemah akan menjadikanmu kuat. Jika begitu mengapa dulu kamu tak melindungiku!?" Teriaknya

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Tidak ada gunanya, kamu tidak akan pernah mengerti. Mungkin aku akan menceritakannya padamu"

Bersambung….

A/N : Di chap selanjutnya Erza akan menceritakan masa lalunya. Maaf klo chap ini ga seru


	5. Flashback Erza

_Flashback Erza….._

_Saat itu umurnya 7 tahun. Aku adalah seorang anak yatim piatu yang kedua orangtuanya telah meninggal. Kehidupan di jalanan begitu keras, dia harus mencari cara supaya dapat bertahan hidup. Bahkan terkadang Erza harus mencuri supaya dia bisa terus hidup. Meski kehidupan di jalanan begitu berat, semua bisa terlalui dengan baik karna aku memiliki teman-teman yang setia menemani. Kemanapun kami pergi kami selalu bersama. Betapa indahnya pertemanan kami saat itu._

_Tetapi suatu hari ada sebuah kejadian naas yang menimpa teman-temanku. Para polisi sedang mencari orang-orang yang tinggal di jalanan, lalu setelah ditemukan mereka akan dihukum. Betapa kejamnya mereka. Saat itu para polisi menemukan teman-temanku. Aku sendiri disuruh bersembunyi oleh salah seorang temanku yang bernama Sho. Tetapi para polisi tersebut tau jika ada satu anak lain yang bersembunyi._

_Mereka dipaksa memberi tau keberadaanku. Karna menolak merekapun mati ditebas oleh pedang. Betapa menyakitkannya melihat teman-temannya mati dengan matanku sendiri. Disana ada pedang bekas karna marah akupun nekat menebas para polisi itu dengan pedang. Semenjak saat itu aku menjadi buruan para polisi. Andai saja aku lebih kuat pasti aku bisa melindungi teman-temanku. Semenjak saat itu aku bertekad untuk menjadi lebih kuat dan balas dendam. Tetapi aku merasa semakin banyak aku membunuh semakin aku jauh dari tujuan utamaku, tetapi yang paling penting aku senang._

"Kamu membunuh untuk balas dendam?"

"Ya benar"

"Tetapi bukan berarti kamu harus membunuh orang-orang yang tak bersalah bukan?!"

"Untuk apa memikirkannya?! Yang penting sekarang aku senang karna bisa membunuh. Aku tak peduli dengan balas dendam, aku sudah senang hidup seperti ini"

"Sebenarnya kamu tidak senang, ya kan?! Kamu tidak ingin membunuh. Jawab aku itu benar bukan?"

"BUKAN ITU SALAH! AKU SENANG BISA MEMBUNUH" Erza menegaskannya

"JANGAN BOHONGI DIRIMU SENDIRI! Kamu ingin menjadi kuat untuk melindungi teman-temanmu, tetapi karna kamu sudah tidak memiliki seseorang yang begitu berharga bagimu, kamu menjadi pembunuh sebagai peralihan dari tujuanmu yang sebenarnya"

"KAMU TIDAK MENGERTI APA-APA JELLAL!"

Sekarang Erza benar-benar marah. Ia mengganti armornya lalu menebas Jellal berulang kali dengan pedangnya.

"Lebih baik kau mati Jellal!"

Jellal terkapar lemah tak berdaya. Erza menodongkan pedangnya ke jantung Jellal. Saat ia ingin menusuknya. Jellal memegang ujung pedang Erza, tangannya penuh dengan darah.

"Hentikan saja, jangan bohongi dirimu sendiri…"

"Sudah kubilang aku senang jika bisa membunuh. Kamu tak mengerti juga ya?!"

"Kamu memang berkata begitu, tetapi hatimu tidak. Mungkin aku akan menyadarkanmu"

Dengan tangannya sendiri ia meyingkirkan pedang Erza. Lalu mengeluarkan jurus pamungkasnya. Diatas langit ada sebuah lingkaran hitam yang menyedot Erza. Jurus tersebut membuat Erza terluka cukup parah.

"Kamu memang hebat Jellal…" Puji Erza

"Sepertinya kita seri"

"Ya kau benar kita seri"

"Tidak bukan seri, kamulah yang menang Jellal. Aku akan mengakuinya"

"Mengakui apa?"

"Pernyataanmu tentang aku ingin menjadi lebih kuat untuk melindungi teman-temanku itu memang benar. Tetapi aku kehilangan arah, aku dibutakan oleh kekuatan dan balas dendam. Semakin banyak aku membunuh semakin hampa hatiku. Tetapi karna aku sudah terbiasa untuk membunuh aku menjadi senang"

"Apa pertemuan kita memang sudah ditakdirkan?"

"Mungkin, kamu ditakdirkan untuk melawanku juga menyadarkanku"

"Aku senang jika akhirnya kamu sadar apa yang kamu lakukan itu salah"

Saat mereka tengah berbincang. Para polisi datang hendak menangkap Erza. Jellal yang menyadari hal itu segera meggendong Erza lalu membawanya pergi. Erza sendiri merasa kaget karna tiba-tiba Jellal menggendongnya.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kamu menggendongku? Aku mau dibawa kemana?"

"Aku akan membawamu ke rumahku"

"Apa tidak apa-apa, sepertinya adikmu sangat membenciku"

"Tenang saja, dia itu pemaaf kok"

"Apa kamu tak membenciku? Setelah semua yang telah aku lakukan padamu?"

"Itu masa lalu, masa lalu tidaklah penting yang penting sekarang aku ingin mengatakan aku mencintaimu…"

Sesaat wajah Erza memerah. Apa Jellal serius? Semakin dipikir membuat Erza semakin kebingungan. Meski begitu dia senang.

"Apa kamu baik-baik saja?" Tanya Erza

"Tidak juga, tubuhmu berat…"

"Itu karna aku memakai armor, aku bisa berjalan sendiri kok turunkan saja aku"

Saat sudah mau sampai di rumah sepertinya Jellal kehilangan keseimbangan. Mereka berduapun terjatuh. Jellal langsung pingsan seketika karna Erza menimpanya. Wendy keluar dan kaget melihat kakaknya.

"Jellal-san kamu baik-baik saja?"

"Dia hanya pingsan" Jawab Erza

"Erza-san? Apa yang kamu lakukan terhadap kakakku?"

"Kami hanya berduel" Jawab Jellal

"Tetapi kamu sampai terluka parah"

"Luka ini tidak ada apa-apanya, aku baik-baik saja"

Sebenarnya Jellal tidak kuat untuk berdiri, tetapi dia memaksakan dirinya. Saat Jellal dan Wendy hendak masuk, Erza hanya terdiam memandang punggung mereka. Lalu Jellal dan Wendy menengok kebelakang sambil tersenyum.

"Masuklah, kami berdua senang menerima kedatanganmu" Kata Jellal

"Iya, Erza-san masuk saja"

Entah mengapa ia merasa langkah kakinya begitu berat. Akhirnya diapun melangkahkan kakinya masuk. Hatinya begitu terharu, mengapa masih ada orang yang begitu baik yang mau memaafkan segala kesalahannya? Kira-kira apa ya yang selanjutnya akan terjadi?

Bersambung…


	6. Pertemuan Tak Terduga

Berita tersebut sudah menyebar kemana-mana. Tentang pertarungan Erza dengan seorang pengembara, beberapa orang menyakini jika Erza lah yang membom tempat perkumpulan dewan dan juga yang membakar rumah ketua dewan serta membunuhnya. Memang pencarian ini hanya dilakukan oleh polisi, tetapi sepertinya ada satu gulid yang nekat ikut mencari Erza juga. Tidak lain adalah gulid Fairy Tail, ingatkan? Gulid yang menyamar jadi bar dan berhasil memancing Erza.

Fairy Tail POV

"Ternyata dia sudah ditemukan ya…" Natsu mengatakannya sembari menonton televisi

"Ya, beberapa polisi menemukannya saat dia sedang berduel dengan seorang pengembara"

"Apa menurutmu pengembara itu memiliki niat untuk membantu Erza?" Tanya Gray

"Sepertinya iya" Jawab Mirajane

"Aneh mengapa dia mau membantu si pembunuh itu?"

"Itu tidak penting, bagaimana jika kita mencarinya?" Tawar Gray pada Natsu

"Baiklah, aku sudah tidak sabar untuk menghajarnya"

"Apa tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Mirajane

Kakek Makarove datang dan menghampiri mereka berdua. Entah apa yang akan dilakukannya, mungkin mencegah Gray dan Natsu pergi karna sadar jika Erza bukan tandingan mereka berdua.

"Apa kakek mau mencengah mereka pergi?"

"Tidak, lakukan saja yang kalian suka. Tetapi berhati-hatilah, sepertinya pengembara tersebut tidak akan tinggal diam"

"Yosh, kalau begitu ayo!"

Mereka berduapun langsung pergi mencari keberadaan Erza. Mirajane sendiri bingung mengapa kakek Makarove membiarkan mereka berdua pergi.

"Mengapa kakek membiarkan mereka pergi? Bukankah kakek sadar jika Natsu dan Gray bukan tandingan Erza?"

"Tenang saja, sekarang mereka sudah lebih kuat"

"Ya sepertinya sekarang mereka jauh lebih kuat…"

Jellal dan Erza POV

Suasana terasa begitu sepi, hanya terdengar suara angin lembut yang berhembus. Erza dan Jellal sedang berada diluar rumah. Wendy sendiri berada didalam rumah dan tertidur. Karna suasana begitu sepi, Erza memutuskan untuk memulai pembicaraan.

"Aku kaget adikmu mau memaafkanku"

"Kan sudah kubilang dia itu pemaaf"

"Kamu sendiri, apa kamu serius tentang yang kamu katakan waktu itu?"

"Yang mana?" Tanya Jellal terheran-heran

"Itu lho yang…yang…Kamu mengatakan jika kamu mencintaiku, apa itu benar?"

"Menurutmu?" Tanya Jellal balik

"Hey! Aku bertanya padamu mengapa kamu bertanya balik?!"

"Emmm…Itu…Itu benar"

"Seleramu aneh, mengapa kamu menyukai pembunuh seperti ku?"

"Kamu tak perlu bertanya mengapa aku menyukaimu, jika kamu bertanya berati kamu ragu dong apa aku benar-benar menyukaimu atau tidak"

"Lu..lupakan saja, kita ganti topik pembicaraan. Kamu yakin aku akan aman disini?"

"Ya, yakin-yakin aja"

"Cepat atau lambat aku pasti akan ditemukan meski rumahmu aman, kalaupun polisi tidak menemukanku mungkin beberapa gulid yang punya dendam denganku akan mencariku lalu menemukanku"

"Gulid? Misalnya?"

"Ya…Fairy Tail 7 tahun yang lalu aku banyak membunuh anggota gulid mereka"

"Bukankah mereka hanya sebuah bar?"

"Bukan, itu hanya penyamaran mereka adalah sebuah gulid. Aku mengenal beberapa anggota mereka"

"Siapa?"

"Gray, Natsu juga Mirajane, 7 tahun yang lalu mereka semua masih anak-anak sekarang mereka sudah dewasa. Saat aku masuk ke gulid mereka aku dilayani oleh Gray, tetapi aku malah menghunusnya dengan pedangku"

"Kamu dendam padanya?"

"Tidak, dia menyuruhku untuk bayar karna tidak punya uang ya lebih baik aku menggunakan kekerasan jadi tidak perlu bayar kan, aku juga membunuh salah satu teman mereka"

"Lisanna ya kan?"

"Bagaimana kamu tau?"

"Karna 7 tahun yang lalu aku sempat kesini, tak sengaja aku melihatmu membunuh seorang anak perempuan berambut pendek. Beberapa dari mereka menghampirinya dan meneriakan namanya, sedangkan saat itu kamu sendiri malah tertawa senang"

"Kenapa aku tidak melihatmu ya?"

"Itu karena aku bersembunyi, aku terlalu takut untuk melihat wajahmu" Jawab Jellal sambil tersenyum

"Jika aku melihatmu mungkin aku akan membunuhmu"

"Sepertinya omonganmu terbukti diawal kita bertemu, kamu berkata ingin membunuhku. Akhirnya? Tidak jadi"

"Itu karna kamu menyadarkanku, sekarang aku sadar dan aku berjanji tidak akan membunuh lagi"

"Syukurlah…."

Percakapan mereka terhenti karena Erza menyadari jika ada beberapa orang yang hendak menuju kesini. Gray dan Natsu pun menampakkan diri mereka.

Normal POV

Tetapi mereka berdua tidak langsung menyerang. Ada satu hal yang membuat mereka terkejut, mereka terkejut karna melihat Jellal.

"Jellal?"

"Natsu, Gray…"

"Jadi pengembara yang menyelamatkan Erza itu adalah kamu?" Tanya Natsu tak percaya

"Ya, memang benar itu aku"

"Baka!"

Dengan kasarnya Gray memukul Jellal hingga dia tepental ke belakang. Erza sendiri menjadi bingung, sebenarnya ada apa? Bagaimana bisa Jellal mengenal Natsu dan Gray?

"Mengapa kamu menolongnya?" Tanya Gray

"Entahlah, aku merasa harus menolongnya"

"Kamu membiarkannya tinggal di rumahmu, dia tidak membunuh Wendy kan?"

"Tidak, lupakan saja kejadian 7 tahun yang lalu…"Pinta Jellal

"Melupakannya? Mana bisa! Dia….Dia yang telah membunuh Lisanna" Kata Natsu sambil mengepalkan tangannya

"Ternyata memang tidak mungkin ya"

"Jellal! Katakan ada apa ini? Bagaimana kamu bisa mengenal mereka"

"Baiklah, aku akan menceritakannya. 7 tahun yang lalu…."

Bersambung…


	7. Tujuan yang Terlupakan

_Flashback 7 tahun yang lalu (Jellal)…._

_Umurku saat itu 12 tahun, aku sudah mengembara keberbagai tempat. Aku mendarat di Fiore,Magnolia, tetapi sepertinya aku datang disaat yang tidak tepat. Ternyata di Fiore sedang terjadi pembunuhan besar-besaran. Waktu itu aku tak sengaja melihat seorang perempuan yang berusia sekitar 17 tahun. Dengan kejamnya dia membunuh orang-orang dari sebuah gulid bernama Fairy Tail. Dia sempat melihatku, dan saat aku menatap matanya jantungku berdetak tak karuan, aku sangat ketakutan melihat matanya. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk bersembunyi dan melihat dari balik layar._

_Disitu ada beberapa anak seusiaku, mereka terluka cukup parah. Bahkan salah satu dari mereka ada yang mati._

"_LISANNNNAAAA!"_

_Dia berteriak sangat kencang, lalu menangis beberapa temannyapun ikut menangis. Aku menjadi iba melihat mereka. Setelah puas pembunuh wanita tersebut pergi meninggalkan mereka. Segera aku menghampiri mereka dan menanyakan apa ada yang bisa kuperbuat untuk mereka._

"_Ada apa? Apa bisa aku bantu?" Tanyaku menawarkan diri_

"_Aku tidak mengenalmu, tetapi kumohon bawalah anak ini ke rumah sakit. Jaga dia baik-baik"_

"_Baiklah, omong-omong siapa nama kalian?"_

"_Namaku Natsu, yang disebelahku Gray, dan yang disebelah Lisanna adalah Mirajane" Jelas seorang anak bernama Natsu_

"_Siapa namamu?" Tanya Gray_

"_Namaku Jellal, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu"_

"_Hati-hati ya"_

"_Iya"_

_Aku berlari cukup cepat supaya bisa sampai ke rumah sakit. Untungnya nyawa anak yang kutolong ini terselamatkan. Beberapa minggu di rumah sakit akhirnya diapun sadar. Perlahan-lahan ia membuka matanya lalu melihatku._

"_Kamu siapa? Dimana Natsu-san, Gray-san dan Mirajane-san?"_

"_Mereka di gulid"_

"_Apa mereka bertiga selamat?"_

"_Ya, tenang saja mereka selamat"_

"_Kamu ya yang telah menyelamatkanku? Terima kasih -san?"_

"_Jellal"_

"_Terima kasih Jellal-san"_

"_Siapa namamu?"_

"_Wendy Marvell"_

_Itu adalah pertama kalinya kami berkenalan. Setelah beberapa bulan di rumah sakit kondisi Wendy mulai pulih. Akupun pergi ke Fairy Tail untuk mengabarkan ini ke Natsu, Gray dan juga Mirajane._

"_Wendy sudah pulih, dia berkata ingin kembali ke Fairy Tail"_

"_Apa boleh aku meminta pertolonganmu sekali lagi?" Tanya Natsu_

"_Boleh"_

"_Kumohon, bawalah Wendy bersamamu. Tempat ini tidak aman, pembunuh haus darah itu bisa datang kapanpun"_

"_Tapi…Aku harus berkata apa pada Wendy?"_

"_Bawa saja saat dia tidur"_

"_Baiklah"_

_Sekitar jam 9 malam aku kembali ke rumah sakit lalu menggendong Wendy pergi dari rumah sakit. Saat itu aku tengah menaiki sebuah kapal, Wendy terbangun dan kaget._

"_Jellal-san aku dimana?"_

"_Di kapal"_

"_Mengapa kamu tidak membawaku ke Fairy Tail?"_

"_Tempat itu sudah tidak aman. Natsu menyuruhku untuk membawamu bersamaku"_

"_Begitu ya….Kita akan kemana?"_

"_Entahlah, lihat saja nanti"_

_Semenjak saat itu Wendy ikut mengembara bersamaku. Semakin lama kami semakin akrab, bahkan kami sudah seperti kakak adik._

"Jadi Wendy bukan adik kandungmu?" Tanya Erza

"Bukan, tetapi bagiku dia adalah adikku"

Suasanapun hening seketika, karena mendengar ada keributan Wendy keluar dan betapa terkejutnya dia melihat Natsu dan Gray.

"Natsu-san, Gray-san?"

"Wendy…."

Langsung saja Wendy berlari ke arah mereka dan memeluk mereka satu persatu. Natsu dan Gray sendiri merasa senang karena Wendy dirawat dengan baik oleh Jellal.

"Syukurlah kamu baik-baik saja"

"Natsu-san dan Gray-san juga baik-baik saja kan?"

"Ya, kami berdua baik-baik saja" Gray yang menjawabnya

"Apa kalian masih sering bertengkar?"

"Hehehe…Iya" Natsu menjawabnya dengan jujur sambil tersenyum

"Kenapa Erza bisa tinggal bersamamu?" Gray bertanya seperti menyelidiki

"Karena dia tidak punya rumah, lagipula saat itu dia terluka cukup parah" Jawabnya dengan jujur dan muka polos

"Kamu tidak dendam padanya?"

"Tidak. Jellal-san mengajarkanku kalau kita tidak boleh dendam pada seseorang, lupakan saja yang lalu lebih baik kita melihat kedepan begitu kata Jellal-san"

"Ternyata kamu mengajarinya dengan baik ya Jellal" Kata Natsu

Erza sendiri hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan Wendy, melihat Erza yang tersenyum muka Jellal tiba-tiba saja menjadi merah. Betapa manisnya dia saat tersenyum, apalagi ini senyum yang tak biasanya Jellal lihat.

"Kenapa kamu?"

"Ak…akuu…..Ka..ka..mu….Ca…can….tik, sa-sa..at ter…senyum"

"Bukankah saat kita bertemu pertama kali aku sudah tersenyum padamu?"

"Tapi senyum yang ini lebih cantik, dan juga tulus…."

"Ehemmm…." Kata Gray

"Apa?"

"Sepertinya kamu jatuh cinta padanya, ya kan?"

"Iya benar"

"Pantas saja kamu mau menolongnya, kamu telah jatuh cinta padanya"

"Apa?! Jellal jatuh cinta pada Erza?" Natsu serasa tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya

"Seleramu aneh" Kata Gray lagi

Jellal tak bisa membalas sindiran mereka berdua. Akhirnyapun dia hanya terdiam seribu bahasa. Melihatnya begitu Natsu dan Gray malah tertawa, karena sudah mau sore merekapun mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada Wendy.

"Wendy kami berdua pulang dulu ya ke Fairy Tail"

"Ya sudah, kapan-kapan datang lagi ya"

"Bye"

"Byee…."

Sepertinya Natsu dan Gray sudah melupakan tujuan mereka. Mereka pulang dengan menampakkan wajah yang bahagia. Mirajane sendiri bingung melihat mereka berdua.

"Sepertinya kalian nampak senang"

"Ya memang, lalu kenapa?" Tanya Natsu

"Apa kalian sudah berhasil membalaskan dendam pada Erza?"

"Tidak jadi" Jawab mereka berdua kompak

"Kenapa?" Mirajane nampak penasaran

"Setelah melihat Wendy ga jadi dehh, lagian dia itu mengatakan sesuatu yang bagus banget. Apa ya?" Natsu berusaha mengingat-ingat yang tadi dikatakan Wendy

"Lupakan saja yang lalu lebih baik kita melihat kedepan. Dasar baka"

"Apa! Kamu bilang aku baka?!"

"Ya, lalu kenapa?"

"Ribut yuk!"

"Ayuk!"

Tanpa basa-basi mereka langsung bertengkar. Mirajane hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah mereka berdua. Kakek Makarove datang dan menghampiri Mirajane.

"Bagaimana keadaan Wendy?"

"Dia baik-baik saja master"

"Sepertinya Jellal merawatnya dengan baik"

"Ya, jika ada kesempatan aku ingin sekali berterima kasih padanya"

Tak terasa sudah malam. Langit dipenuhi oleh bintang-bintang. Jellal nampak sedang melihat langit malam didepan rumahnya, Erza duduk disebelahnya.

"Apa yang kamu lihat?"

"Bintang"

"Oh, menurutmu langit malam hari ini bagaimana?"

"Indah, ada begitu banyak bintang"

"Kamu nampak menikmatinya ya…"

"Ya, kamu sendiri? Apa kamu suka?"

"Biasa saja"

"Menurutmu hal yang paling indah apa?"

"Melihat darah…."

"Ternyata jiwa membunuhmu masih ada"

"Memang, tetapi tidak sepenuhnya"

"Apa boleh aku bertanya?" Jellal terlihat serius

"Boleh"

"Bagaimana perasaanmu terhadapku?"

Erza yang mendengar pertanyaan Jellal tersebut menjadi sedikit kaget. Cukup lama dia terdiam untuk memikirkan jawabannya, Jellal sendiri menunggu jawabannya dengan sabar. Angin berhembus semakin kencang, saat Jellal ingin memasuki rumah Erza berdiri lalu berkata.

"Aku juga mencintaimu! Terima kasih atas segalanya"

Mendengar Erza berkata begitu Jellal hanya tersenyum. Syukurlah perasaannya terbalas. Esok paginya Jellal memusutkan untuk pergi mengembara lagi. Begitu banyak yang terjadi di Fiore. Sebelum pergi meninggalkan Fiore, Jellal mengunjungi gulid Fairy Tail.

"Jellal, ada perlu apa?" Tanya Mirajane

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin mengucapkan salam perpisahan"

"Kamu mau pergi dari Fiore?"

"Ya, sampaikan salamku pada Natsu dan Gray ya"

"Baiklah, hati-hati di jalan. Terima kasih ya Jellal sudah merawat Wendy dengan baik"

"Iya sama-sama"

Sudah cukup jauh mereka meninggalkan Fairy Tail, saat hendak menaiki kapal ternyata ada Natsu dan Gray. Mereka berteriak supaya suaranya kedengaran.

"Oiii, Jellal jaga Wendy baik-baik ya, jaga juga pacarmu itu" Teriak Natsu

"Jangan lupa kirim surat! Hati-hati ya sama Erza!" Teriak Gray

"Iya, aku akan menjaga mereka, aku juga akan mengirimkan surat!" Balasnya

Kapalpun mulai berangkat, saat di kapal Jellal terus terdiam, Wendy menghampirinya dan bertanya padanya.

"Jellal-san dari tadi diam saja, ada apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa, kamu yakin tidak ingin balik ke Fairy Tail?"

"Tidak, aku senang bisa mengembara bersamamu"

"Apa tidak apa-apa jika kamu mengajakku?"

"Ya tidak apa-apa, memang kenapa?"

"Tidak…"

Perjalanan merekapun dimulai, sudah bertahun-tahun lamanya mereka mengembara. Sesekali bertukar kabar dengan Natsu dan Gray. Hari itu adalah hari Rabu, Natsu berlari dengan cepatnya ke Fairy Tail setelah sampai dia mengatur nafasnya terlebih dahulu baru duduk, sedangkan Gray sendiri baru sampai.

"Ada apa?" Tanya kakek Makarove

"Kami, kami….Mendapat surat dari Jellal"

"Isinya apa?" Tanya Mirajane

"Kalian pasti tidak akan percaya, ini begitu sulit dipercaya"

Natsupun membuka surat yang sudah dibukanya tadi. Semua yang ada di Fairy Tail mendengarkan surat itu dengan seksama. Setelah selesai dibacakan mereka semuapun kaget dan nampak tidak percaya.

"Hey! Natsu kamu tidak salah baca apa?" Tanya Wakaba

"Mana mungkin aku salah baca, aku sendiri tidak percaya"

"Jellal menikah dengan Erza ya…Itu sulit dipercaya" Mirajane mengatakannya sambil tersenyum

"Sepertinya diantara kita semua kakek yang paling kaget" Gray mengatakannya sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya dibelakang kepalanya

Benar saja, Makarove membatu mendengar berita tersebut. Semua yang ada digulidpun akhirnya hanya bisa tertawa, benar-benar tak terduga ya?

Tamat…

A/N : Hahahaahahhahaha…RnR aja maaf kalo saya gila hahahahha. Eh bentar, aku mau ngomong sesuatu, cerita ini udah beres sebelum di publish di fanfiction dan kalau kalian ga puas sama endingnya, saya bisa coba bikin sequelnya karna saya udah punya gambaran. Sekian trms :v


End file.
